Mianhae Hyukkie  I love you!
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Donghae minta NC-an sama Eunhyuk. Tapi Eunhyuk gak mau! Gimana cara Donghae merayu Eunhyuk agar mau NC-an sama dia? silahkan baca kisah selengkapnya berikut...  second ff genre XXX!


**Mianhae Hyukkie…I love you!**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)**

**Other Cast : KangTeuk.**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : NC – 18 (?) I don't know. Under 18 y.o. please don't read!.**

**Ancaman : Yang request wajib baca (yang nggak request juga musti baca!)***_**maksa pake clurit**_*****

**!**

**!**

**!**

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang berjalan menuju kamar mereka yang letaknya paling ujung. Jam sudah sangat malam, namun mereka baru pulang dari Sukira. Dengan langkah malas tanpa sepatah katapun mereka berjalan pelan menuju kamar. Kedua _namja_ itu bahkan hampir tidur sambil jalan saking ngantuknya. Namun tiba – tiba rasa kantuk mereka menguap ketika mereka mendengar suara – suara aneh dari kamar KangTeuk couple yang mereka lewati. Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera menguping dengan posisi baik dan benar (?) agar mereka dapat mendengar lebih jelas.

"Oouuuchhh…aahahhhhhhhh…" itu suara Leeteuk.

"Eeehhmmmm….aaahhh…" lalu suara Kangin sayup terdengar.

"Aaaww…shhshshhhh…Kangin-ah…geli…..hhhmm" suara Leeteuk lagi. Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling pandang sejenak. Keduanya sama – sama menunjukkan ekspresi wajah 'ada-apa-ya-didalam?' lalu keduanya sama – sama menggeleng. Baik, lanjutkan saja acara mengupingnya. Mereka semakin khusyuk menguping.

"Kau siap _hyung_?" suara Kangin

"Tapi pelan – pelan ya Kangin-_ah_, aku masih takut." Suara Leeteuk sayup – sayup terdengar lemah.

Hening.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae lagi – lagi saling pandang. Ok, mereka menggeleng lagi. _*apa – apaan_ _nih author….?*_

Masih hening.

"Aaaaa….hhhh…sakit." terdengar pekikan Leeteuk dari dalam. Kedua _namja_ penguping itu terjengkang kaget puluhan kilometer.

!

_*plak!*ditabok eunhae : penguping lu bilang! Dasar author babbo! Sama aja kaya suami lu. (?)_

!

"_Hyung_…..sakit banget ya?" suara Kangin lagi terdengar panic.

"Ehhmmhhh…..sekarang sudah enakan, terusin aja Kangin-_ah_…..oooohhhh…" desahan Leeteuk lagi. HaeHyuk makin bingung. Sementara dari dalam kamar suara rintihan dan desahan terdengar makin berat. Makin lama makin sering terdengar dan ditutup dengan suara erangan mereka berdua di akhir acara pengupingan HaeHyuk couple. Kedua _namja_ aneh itu kini saling lirik karena sudah tak terdengar suara erotis lagi, digantikan dengan suara ngoroknya si badan besar Kangin. Dan sekali lagi mereka saling pandang dengan tampang _babbo_.

"Hyukkie, kita intip aja sekarang. Mereka ngapain? Aku penasaran nih." Ucap Donghae berbisik.

"Oke. Kamu jongkok, aku naik. Ok?" usulnya nyengir. Donghae langsung pasang tampang 'kenapa-musti-aku' dengan mimic _cute_-nya yang menggugah selera(?)

Dengan berat hati ia berjongkok dan membiarkan si kunyuk *_plak!*( Author digampar donghae)_* eh maksudnya Eunhyuk _chagiya_ menaiki bahunya. Dengan susah payah juga ia akhirnya berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri agar Eunhyuk lebih tinggi. (mereka ngintip dari lobang jendela atas pintu itu lho…) *_brugh! Readers ber-gubrak ria karena ke-babbo-an author yang makin meningkat.*_

Setelah Kunyuk, _*plak! Ditabok lagi*_ maksudnya Eunhyuk _the jewel boy_ berhasil mendongakkan kepalanya diatas sana, tiba – tiba Donghae merasakan tubuh _namja_ pirang ini gemetar. Ia mendogakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Eunhyuk. Donghae kaget karena melihat wajah Eunhyuk merah semerah saus cabai (?). Lalu ditepuknya kaki Eunhyuk yang masih senantiasa berdiri diatas bahunya yang halus nan mempesona (?) ini.

"Hyukkie, kau kenapa?" bisik Donghae masih dengan posisi Eunhyuk berdiri manis diatas bahunya yang mulai reyot.

"Eng….enggak apa – apa Hae. Aku turun ya." Jawabnya kaku lalu melompat turun dengan gaya kera sakti. _*Bug!* (author ditendang Hyukkie)_

Setelah kedua kakinya menginjak lantai dorm yang dingin (karena pas naik tadi Hyukkie lepas sepatu) Eunhyuk dengan pandangan kosong melangkah meninggalkan Donghae yang masih menganga lebar menyaksikan keanehan monyet peliharaannya ini _*plak* (Wah, dipukul lagi_ _nih, kyanya author bakalan kiamat abis ff ni)_ , maksudnya menyaksikan keanehan sikap _namja chingu-nya_ ini. Dengan seribu tanda tanya di kepala, Donghae hanya berjalan tenang mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk masuk kamar.

!

"Hyukkie kau kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Eunhyuk masih berbaring dengan tatapan kosong kearah langit – langit kamar mereka. Donghae yang berbaring disebelahnya mengubah posisi tidurnya sehingga tubuhnya kini menghadap Eunhyuk. Dilambaikannya tangannya didepan wajah _namja_ pirang itu, namun tak ada respon.

"Hyukkie….kau kenapa sich?" Donghae mulai kesal. Dengan gerakan kilat, dikecupnya bibir Eunhyuk yang merah itu dan membuat _namja_ itu tersadar dari lamunannya dengan tampang _babbo_.

"Hae, kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Eunhyuk malu. Pipinya merona merah. Donghae tertawa pelan melihat kelucuan monyet _*plak!*_ eh pacarnya ini.

"Habisnya kau tak menjawabku. Ada apa?" ulang Donghae sambil memainkan jemari Eunhyuk (_ceileehhh…_)

!

_EunHae : heh thor, klo lu gak berenti nongol, bakalan gua suruh Elf buat ngebantai lu. Dasar author sinting!_

_Author : mian oppa *sujud2* janji deh saya serius. Janji…*mata bling2*_

!

Oke kita serius sekarang!

Eunhyuk menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap wajah pacarnya ini ,"Aku tidak tahu kalau 'adegan sensor' itu boleh dipraktekkan." Ucapnya tak percaya.

"Maksudmu apa Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae dengan rasa penasaran semakin tinggi.

"Teukkie – _hyung_ dan Kangin-_hyung_, mereka…"

_Flashback,_

Saat Eunhyuk mengintip dari jendela atas pintu, matanya terbelalak kaget melihat keadaan kamar _hyung_-nya itu. Pakaian mereka berdua berserakan diseluruh sudut kamar. Kangin sudah tidur dan Leeteuk tiduran dengan posisi menumpukan kepala di tangannya menghadap Kangin. Dengan manja Leeteuk memainkan jemarinya di dada _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya ini. Sesekali ia terlihat mencium dan melumati bibir kekasihnya sambil tangannya menyusup kearah bawah tubuh Kangin dan terlihat memainkan sesuatu di bawah sana. Eunhyuk tak bisa melihat apa yang dipegang Leeteuk karena setengah tubuh mereka tertutup selimut. Tapi walau begitu Eunhyuk tentu bisa menebak apa yang ada disana.

_Flashback End._

"Begitu Hae…" ucap Eunhyuk menutup ceritanya.

"…" tak ada tanggapan dari _namja_ sebelah.

"Hae…." Eunhyuk menepuk pipi _namja_ dihadapannya pelan. Namun Donghae tak bergeming sedikitpun. Matanya menatap wajah Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi ' Hyukkie-kau-membuatku-bergairah'. Eunhyuk berrgidik ngeri melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae yang merona. 'Jangan sampai dia mengajakku melakukannya' batin Eunhyuk. Donghae menelan ludahnya dan masih menatap Eunhyuk yang pasang tampang ngeri.

"Ha-Hae…kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Eunhyuk takut. Digesernya tubuhnya agak memberi jarak antara mereka. Donghae masih menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan bagai kucing melihat ikan. Lapar….

"Hae…."

Grep!

Eunhyuk terkejut karena tiba –tiba Donghae memeluknya erat. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri namun Donghae masih memeluknya.

"Hae, lepaskan. Aku sesak." Pekiknya terbata. Dongahe tersenyum menatap wajah takut Eunhyuk.

"Tidak apa – apa kan kalau aku mau mencobanya?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan iblis dan senyum semanis setan.

Eunhyuk langsung ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya yang masih mulus nan setengah suci ini. Kenapa setengah suci? Karena ia dan Donghae sudah terbiasa melakukan _'French kiss'_ hingga meninggalkan _kiss-mark_ disekujur lehernya, jadi kesuciannya sudah terenggut setengahnya. Hanya mereka belum menelusuri bagian dada kebawah. Karena Eunhyuk selalu menolak jika Donghae menginginkan **'itu'**!

'Tidak! Matilah aku sekarang!' jerit Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Hae, sebaiknya kita tidur saja ya, aku janji lain kali kita akan mencobanya" ucap Eunhyuk takut- takut dengan tatapan memohon ampun pada pangeran ikan dihadapannya. Eunhyuk berharap Donghae mengikutinya kali ini.

"Baik." Jawabannya sesuai harapan.

"Tapi Hyukkie…"

"Iya?"

Cup! Dengan lembut Donghae mengecup bibir merah Eunhyuk, membuat _namja_ pirang ini ternganga sejenak. Wajahnya menjadi merah muda karena malu. Namun Donghae tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Segera diciumnya bibir kekasihnya dan mulai melumatnya pelan. Eunhyuk terlena menikmati ciuman Donghae. Dibiarkannya bibir merahnya dipermainkan, terkadang ia merintih kecil saat Donghae menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Eeehhmmhh….Hae…."desahnya disela ciuman mereka. Donghae hanya diam dan melanjutkan ciumannya menelusuri wajah _namja_ itu. Dikecupnya setiap inci wajah manis kekasihnya ini. sampai akhirnya ciuman Donghae merambat turun ke leher Eunhyuk. Pelan – pelan Donghae merangkak dan akhirnya kini ia menindih tubuh kurus Eunhyuk sambil masih menciumi lehernya. Eunhyuk semakin tenggelam dalam cumbuan Donghae. Ia merasakan darahnya meluap – luap dan membuat tubuhnya panas. Apalagi ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang mengeras dibawah sana. Sesuatu milik mereka berdua sama – sama menegang dibalik helaian kain yang menutupi. Eunhyuk merasakan nikmat saat tubuh mereka bergesekan. Donghae semakin liar, kini leher Eunhyuk sudah dihiasi jejak merah hasil hisapan bibirnya. Ditatapnya sejenak wajah Eunhyuk yang merah merona karena mulai merasakan rangsangan yang diberikannya. Donghae tersenyum lembut.

Dengan yakin dan perlahan, sambil terus melumati leher Eunhyuk tangan Donghae membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Eunhyuk. Satu…dua…tiga….tiba – tiba ia merasakan tangannya tertahan. Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan tatapan melarang, namun Donghae meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja dan ia tidak akan meminta lebih. Eunhyuk agak ragu sejenak, namun sentuhan bibir Donghae menghancurkan keraguannya. Kembali dirasakannya gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya.

"Hae…..eehhhmmmmhhh…aaaahhh….." rintihnya nikmat.

Setelah berhasil membuka baju Eunhyuk, dengan cepat Donghae melepaskan bajunya dan merenggangkan ikat pinggangnya. Eunhyuk semakin terangsang. Jeritan kecil terdengar saat Donghae menggigit lembut dadanya dan meninggalkan jejak merah tua. Tangannya sibuk meremas rambut Donghae karena nikmat dan geli yang datang bersamaan. Donghae membiarkan Eunhyuk melakukannya.

"Hyukkie….kau suka?" tanya Donghae disela – sela ciumannya. Eunhyuk mengangguk pasrah, matanya terpejam rapat.

Donghae senang melihat jawaban kekasihnya. Dengan pelan dibukanya resleting celana Eunhyuk sambil terus memberi rangsangan agar Eunhyuk tak menyadarinya. Kini bibir Donghae tengah menjilati perut _namja_ pirang ini. rintihan Eunhyuk semakin kuat, tangannya meremas tepi kasur dengan kasar.

"Geli Hae…..aaaahhhhhh….." erangnya tertahan.

Donghae tak peduli dan meneruskan misinya. Dibukanya lebih dulu celanya yang dipakainya, hingga kini ia hanya memakai boxer saja. eunhyuk yang terlena hanya menurut saat Donghae melepaskan celana panjang yang dikenakannya. Tangan Donghae meraba sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik boxer Eunhyuk, membuat _namja_ ini merintih.

"Aaaaahhhhhh…ssshhhhhhhhh…Hae…." Eranganya lagi.

Dengan lembut diremasnya pelan junior Eunhyuk yang masih tertutup itu. Tangannya yang lain membelai lembut wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah merah dan panas. Dengan lembut dijejalkannya dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk mengisapnya. Donghae merasakan sensasi tersendiri saat jarinya menyentuh lidah Eunhyuk. Kini Donghae mencoba melepaskan boxer dan celana dalam kekasihnya. Eunhyuk yang sudah terangsang hebat hanya menurut saat Donghae memberi isyarat agar ia mengangkat sedikit bokongnya agar boxernya terlepas. Begitu juga Donghae. Kini mereka berdua sudah sama – sama polos tanpa sehelai kain.

Eunhyuk masih mengulum jari Donghae saat ia merasakan juniornya dipermainkan. Dengan lincah tangan Donghae meremas dan memijat junior milik Eunhyuk yang tegang. Tangan Eunhyuk menarik – narik rambut Donghae kasar. Donghae melepaskan jarinya dari mulut Eunhyuk dan menjilatnya. Eunhyuk merasa kehilangan dan kini ia mengulum jarinya sendiri.

Dengan lembut jemari basah Donghae menyentuh lubang bagian bawah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kaget dan melotot menatap Donghae.

"Hae, jangan. Aku tidak mau." Ucap Eunhyuk berusaha pelan. Ia takut Donghae tersinggung.

"Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya saja. tidak akan sakit Hyukkie." Rengek Donghae manja. Eunhyuk menggeleng. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan 'puppy-eyes' nya. Namun Eunhyuk tetap menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau Hae. Itu sakit." Tolak Eunhyuk lembut.

"Ayolah Hyukkie, hanya sedikit saja. aku tak akan lama. Kau mencintaiku kan?" rengek Donghae lagi.

"Tapi Hae… emmmphh…." Belum sempat Hyukkie menjawab Donghae sudah melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini lebih liar. Donghae memaksa Eunhyuk membalas ciumannya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah dan membalas ciuman kekasihnya ini. dipelukanya erat tubuh kekasihnya. Namun tanpa disadarinya jemari Donghae tengah menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aaaahhhh…!" jerit Eunhyuk tertahan saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki 'opening'-nya. Donghae segera membekap mulut Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya.

"Hae….sakiiittt…." rintih Eunhyuk setelah Donghae melepaskan bibirnya.

"Tahan sebentar chagiya…" bujuk Donghae menenangkan Eunhyuk.

Dibiarkannya jarinya tetap disana, mencoba memberi waktu tubuh Eunhyuk beradaptasi. Sesaat kemudian, "Masih sakit?" tanya Donghae lembut. Eunhyuk menggeleng. Dengan perlahan Donghae mulai menggerakkan jarinya maju-mundur disana. Rintihan sakit kembali terdengar dari bibir merah Eunhyuk. Sesekali Donghae menghentikan gerakannya, dan saat Eunhyuk kembali tenang maka ia kembali menggerakkannya. Cukup lama ia melakukannya, membuat Eunhyuk merasa lelah.

"Hae, aku lelah." Desah Eunhyuk berbisik. Donghae mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sabar hendak memasuki liang sempit Eunhyuk dengan juniornya yang dari tadi menunggu.

"Boleh aku melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Donghae pelan.

"Jangan Hae, aku masih sakit." Desahnya berat. Donghae paham, namun nafsunya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Dengan lembut diciumnya lagi bibir _namja_ pirang itu dan dilumatnya lagi leher _namja_ itu. Membuat Eunhyuk terangsang semakin hebat. Donghae mengocok kejantanan Eunhyuk dan membuat _namja_ itu merintih nikmat. Saat ia tahu bahwa Eunhyuk lengah, segera saja dipaksanya kejantanannya memasuki liang sempit Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menjerit antara nikmat dan sakit. Dicakarnya sprei itu dengan kasar.

"Sakiit…Hae…..jangan…" erangnya kesakitan.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang mulai menangis. Ia kasihan melihat kekasihnya kesakitan. Namun ia sendiri tak bisa menahan nafsunya yang menggebu. Dengan lembut dinaikkannya kaki Eunhyuk dan ditumpukan dibahunya. Eunhyuk mencengkram punggung Donghae kuat. Rasa sakit benar – benar menyiksanya.

"Hae….aku sakiiitt…."rintihnya memohon.

Donghae mengabaikan rintih kesakitan Eunhyuk dan mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya disana. Eunhyuk semakin kesakitan. Tangannya mencakar punggung Donghae kuat. Pinggulnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan pinggul Donghae. Namun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa sakitnya (maklum , ini adalah malam pertama dimana Eunhyuk benar – benar kehilangan kesuciannya sama seperti yang terjadi dengan Wookie).

"Haaeee…aku tidak kuat lagi…" rintihnya. Tangisnya semakin pilu. Ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari liang bawahnya itu. Perih sangat terasa karena liangnya yang sempit kini sedikit robek dan terluka.

"Hyukkie….aku mencintaimu…." Erang Donghae disela – sela gerakannya.

Mati – matian Eunhyuk mencoba mengimbangi gerakan Donghae namun tetap saja sakit. Donghae masih memijat kejantanan Eunhyuk semakin cepat. Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar hebat saat ia mencapai klimaks. Dengan lincah tangan Donghae mengocok habis cairan kenikmatan kekasihnya ini. sekarang ia merasa akan menuju klimaks, maka dipercepatnya gerakannya.

Dengan kasar Donghae mencengkram kedua paha Eunhyuk dan memperdalam tusukannya di bagian bawah tubuh _namja_ itu. Dan semakin deras pula air mata Eunhyuk menahan sakit. Tanpa memperdulikan rintihan kesakitan Eunhyuk, Donghae dengan sekuatnya menusuk – nusuk dan mengentakkan tubuh Eunhyuk. "Haaeee….aaaaa..aaaahhh…..saakiiittt….!" erang Eunhyuk memohon.

"Aaaahhh…..sshhh…uuuuhhmmmmmhh…..aaahhh…" erangan panjang Donghae menghentikan penderitaan Eunhyuk. Setelah mencapai klimaks, Donghae perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya. Eunhyuk sudah kehabisan nafas melayani Donghae. Kini matanya terpejam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Isakannya masih terdengar. "Sakit…"gumannya.

Donghae melihat kearah bawah tubuh Eunhyuk. Terlihat jelas bercak darah yang diakibatkan oleh luka di lubang itu. Donghae menyesal melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah dan menangis. Diusapnya air mata _namja_ itu lembut.

Dengan pelan Donghae meraih tissue dan membersihkan darah yang mengotori tubuh Eunhyuk. Juga sisa cairan kenikmatan yang berlumuran didada _namja_ itu. Setelah selesai membersihkannya, Donghae menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka dan memeluk hangat tubuh Eunhyuk. Karena kelelahan dan sakit yang dirasakannya, Eunhyuk terlelap dipelukan Donghae.

!

!

!

Pagi hari…

Hari ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk mendapat giliran libur. Sedang semua member lainnya sudah keluar menjalani aktivitasnya masing- masing.

Dengan malas Donghae terjaga. Matanya masih sulit dibuka. Ia lelah. Diliriknya _namja_ dipelukannya. Eunhyuk masih terlelap. Matanya bengkak dan agak pucat. Donghae merasa bersalah telah memaksa Eunhyuk melayaninya semalam. '_Dia pasti lelah sekali. Babbo kau Donghae!_' batinnya. Dengan pelan Donghae memperbaiki letak kepala Eunhyuk dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, Donghae mendapati Eunhyuk sudah bangun namun masih berbaring. Segera dihampirinya kekasihnya itu dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk lemah.

"_Ne_, Hyukkie…." Jawabnya lembut tersenyum. Eunhyuk juga tersenyum.

"Sudah pagi ya?" tanya Eunhyuk masih lemah. Donghae mengangguk pelan.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Donghae kemudian sambil terus membelai kepala Eunhyuk.

"Hanya sedikit sakit dan lemas" ucapnya pelan. Donghae mengecup bibir _namja_ itu.

"Mianhae Hyukkie…aku menyakitimu." Kembali Donghae mengecup lembut bibir Eunhyuk. _Namja_ pirang ini tersenyum.

"Tidak Hae…aku baik – baik saja." ucap Eunhyuk. Tangannya terangkat dan menyetuh wajah Donghae. Donghae memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie…aku keluar sebentar ambil makanan ya. Kita sarapan disini saja." Donghae membantu Eunhyuk bangun dan duduk bersandar dikasurnya. Diselimutinya lagi tubuh kekasihnya yang kurus itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut menerima kemesraan Donghae.

"Tunggu ya…" ucap Donghae seraya mengecup lembut dahi namja itu lalu beranjak keluar.

!

"Ayo makan!"

Donghae muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi sarapan dan dua gelas susu strawberry. Dengan lembut disuapinya kekasihnya itu. Setelah makan Donghae meletakkan piring kotor di lantai dan memilih duduk disebelah Eunhyuk memakai selimut bersama – sama. Dengan lembut dipeluknya tubuh _namja_ ini. Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya didada Donghae.

"Hyukkie…._mianhae_ ya…aku salah" bisiknya lembut.

"Hae, jangan minta maaf terus. Tidak apa – apa." Eunhyuk tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gusinya yang merah.

"Tapi kau jadi sakit gara – gara aku" ucap Donghae sebari mengecup rambut Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku Hae. " senyum manisnya kembali terlihat. Donghae merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih baik hati seperti Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie…saranghae…" bisik Donghae lalu mencium bibir Eunhyuk lembut. Eunhyuk membalas pangutan bibir kekasihnya pelan. Mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman penuh cinta yang mesra. Pengalaman malam pertama itu membuat mereka semakin saling mencintai.

!

!

!

The End.

!

!

!

Waaahhh…satu lagi fict 'xxx' yang aneh dan membosankan. Mereka adalah couple kedua yang saya masukkan ke dalam ff rate M setelah YeWook. Tapi couple lain akan segera menyusul. _*smirk2*_

Author adil kok…hehehe_….*plak!*taboked_*

Oke….oke….buat para readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong serta rajin menabung(?) *_bletak* banyak bacot!_

_Thanks buat para readers yang udah review di ff yaoi YeWook saya. Skarang REVIEW lagi ya…_

**(Special thanks to Sulli Otter-sshi, Lisa Hitsumuach-sshi, YuyaLoveSungmin-sshi, Seo Hyo-Rin-sshi, via2myrene-sshi, Thena-sista, dan silent readers lainnya, gomawo…)**

Mohon kesediaanya untuk melampirkan sebaris dua baris kalimat setelah membaca fict ini.

!

**Cuap2 casts :**

_**Donghae**_ : author baik banget ngasih kita job beginian. Kirain kita gak bakal dapet jatah. Hm….author emang cantik…..*_peluk author_*

_**Eunhyuk**_ : *_plak* tabok author pake nampan tadi*_ baik pale lu! Elu enak, lah gua yang sakit sendiri tahu…dasar author '_babbo_'! *_tarik Donghae dari pelukan author*_

_**Author **_: hehehe…*_ktawa_* hehehe…*_masih ketawa*plak_!

Oke tanpa basa basi _(padahal dari tadi ngebacot mulu)_ author minta review! _*nunjuk2 pake knalpot* dibantai Elf._

_Gomawo….._


End file.
